


Sheik/Link 100 sentences

by Firwork615



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 100 Themes, M/M, Yaoi, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 sentences, written through the eyes of the Hero of Time and his Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheik/Link 100 sentences

1\. Life  
There is only one thing that Sheik values more than his life, and he feels glad to be dying for it, no matter how painful.

2\. Youth  
Gazing mournfully at the young pair that dances in the square, Link purses his lips and turns away; it reminds him too much of a youth that he would never be able to have and a love he would never be able to pursue.

3\. Content   
Lying against the soft earth with leaves tickling his neck and a comfortable body wrapped around him, Sheik actually feels content.

4.Change  
Link always promises himself that he would change and he will forget; yet he never could, he knows. 

5.Dreams  
Years ago, when Link woke up panting from a nightmare, Sheik would’ve always been there to comfort him; but now, only air greets his pained eyes.

6.Pessimistic  
Link told Sheik to be more optimistic time and time again, yet with the weight of his lies upon his shoulders, Sheik could never.

7.Pirate  
Once, Link had dreamt of becoming a pirate, but Sheik’s seasickness quickly put an end to that; he would certainly _not_ want to spend his years seeing his lover vomit over the seas.

8.Novel  
Peering up curiously at vermillion eyes, Link wonders if Sheik would be kind enough to read him a novel after he had tended his wounds, but Sheik is long gone before Link could even open his mouth. 

9.Doom  
Sheik knew Link was his doom; yet if his doom was something so bright and beautiful, he was more than willing to fall.

10.Garden  
The flowers in Zelda’s garden were famous for their beauty, but Link had always believed that Sheik was far more beautiful.

11.Sadness  
The sadness drowns him, envelops him, and it hurts more than any injury that he’d ever suffered.

12.Confusion  
Link feels strange butterflies whenever he looks at the guide; he wonders what this feeling is and is worried that he’d caught a stomach illness.

13.Freedom  
Link had finally gained the freedom that he had always craved for- away from his title, away from his duty, away from the destiny- yet, he does not feel free; not without his Sheikah to guide him.

14.Inevitable  
Just as much their love for each other was inevitable, their parting was, too.

15.Idle  
Sheik watches idly as the hero sleeps, tracing out each curve and line of his face, and smiles- the hero is _beautiful_.

16.Vampires  
Just like a vampire, Link sucks the very life out of Sheik whenever their eyes meet; and yet, Sheik finds himself letting him do so. 

17.Convention  
Link absolutely _despised_ big, stuffy meetings full of royals and nasty formal talking- it was only Sheik and their little _games_ under the table that made it bearable.

18.Roleplaying  
Once, Sheik and Link had swapped their roles under the sheets at night; and it’ll be an underestimation to say that it ended _rough_.

19\. Skull  
The way the hero’s skull would fit the Sheikah’s hand perfectly as they kissed was otherworldly; it counted as evidence that they were one of a whole, created just for each other.

20.Pain  
Whenever Link got hurt, Sheik would scold him then kiss him; and Link always thought the pain was totally worth it.

21\. Joy  
He’d felt some great joys before- defeating the dark king, bringing peace to the world- but it would never compare to the joy he’d feel at the simple act of making Sheik smile.

22.Time  
Gazing at the beautiful hero atop the tree, Sheik ruefully thinks, _if only there was a little more of time._

23.Warmth  
Sheik feels tremendous warmth in his blissful unconsciousness, and he briefly wonders in his sleepy state if the sun itself had come to greet him; when he opens his eyes, he is met by the sight of something far more bright and precious.

24.Voodoo  
The hero always knows which buttons to press to make Sheik laugh, hurt, and moan; it makes Sheik wonder if Link carries a Voodoo doll of him.

25\. Insomnia  
On times like these, when he cannot sleep no matter how he try and all he sees behinds his eyelids are horrid, gory nightmares, Link craves for Sheik’s lyre and beautiful voice.

26.Solitude  
Somehow, the stoic Sheik of the Sheikah doesn’t find solitude in silence; instead, he finds it in the warmth of his lover’s touch.

27.Zombies  
Just like zombies, they’re hungry for each other’s skin; just like zombies, they do not hesitate to dive for what they want.

28.Heaven  
Sheik, condemned to hell by his bloody actions and hate, thanks the goddesses for the brief taste of heaven that they’d gifted him, and prepares for the fall.

29.Evil  
Link rolls his eyes at the evil laughter that echoes throughout the room as Sheik hides himself in the shadows, feelings his back twitch from the cuccoo feathers that disrupt the skin.

30.Weary  
When his weary eyes close, Link does not worry, because he knows Sheik is still watching over him somewhere over the shadows.

31.Candy (Candyland)  
Sheik doesn’t particularly enjoy candies; after all, what’s the use if you can taste another by your lover’s lips?

32.Robot  
Sheik was a robot with an iron heart; only Link could make his heart beat as his own.

33.Old School  
To Link and Sheik, trends did not matter; all they needed were simple, corny “I love you”s and they were satisfied.

34.Puppets  
Sheik, gazing at the wounded hero, thinks how much of a puppet they are, and wishes that for once, he was free.

35.Flight  
Link was a bird ready to take flight, and Sheik, being the shadow, could do nothing but let him go.

36.Movie  
Like a corny movie, Link spins Sheik around and kisses him on the lips; and like a corny movie, Sheik feels his heart skip a thousand beats.

37.What if…  
So many possibilities, so many little turns that could’ve made different outcomes, and Link finds himself wondering what would’ve happened if he’d held on just a little longer, if he hadn’t let go.

38.Bat (Batman)  
Like a bat, Sheik is blind, yet, like a bat, he still always finds Link.

39.Dance  
As Link gazed aimlessly at the fire, he couldn’t help but smile, because the fiery flickering of the flames reminded him so much of the way his Sheikah danced.

40\. Words (O RLY?)  
Between them, there was only silence, because what they were feeling and wanting to say would never be expressed as something as small and sentimental as words.

41.Play  
“A child’s play,” Sheik would say, smiling at Link, and Link would never understand how anything this angel did could be as light as “play”.

42.Uh-oh…  
Those were the two little syllables Link had whispered before running for his life, currently not in the mood of being massacred by an angry Sheikah who had found his suit dyed in pink.

43.Duel  
Amidst the duel between his instinct and his logic, instinct won, and Sheik was soon kissing the hero back with feverish passion that not even water could quench.

44.Sound (Sound effect)  
The sounds Link could draw out of his lover were holy music to his ears, and he could listen to them over and over and over until his ears fell deaf; and then still, he would want more.

45\. Capture (Caption)  
The moment he laid his eyes upon the hero, Sheik knew he was captured completely; no binds could hold him so securely as those blue, blue eyes of his.

46.Photo  
Even when many years passed, Sheik’s piercing eyes would linger in Link’s mind like a photo, and Link held on dearly to it, not daring to let go even once.

47.Pants  
Pants are mere obstacles to Sheik when he pins the hero to bed and starts kissing him fervently. 

48.Red  
As Link silently gazes at the red liquid that leaks out of himself, he smiles; the red reminds him of the eyes of his beautiful lover, and the fact that he will meet Sheik soon leaves him warm and serene.

49.Fiesta  
The bonfire roaring in the night was warm and the movement around them was crazy; but to Link, the simple presence of Sheik was louder than anything else.

50.Percent  
Sheik’s smiles never quite reached his eyes, not unless it came from his lover- then and only then would it be a hundred percent true.

51.Soap (Soap Opera)  
Sheik always disappeared so quickly, just like bubbles in soap, and Link did not enjoy it one bit.

52.Underwear  
When Link giggles at the simplest mention of “underwear”, Sheik rolls his eyes- the hero can be such a child sometimes.

53\. Stress  
Overwhelmed with stress and strain, all Link wants to do is to curl up with his lover and sleep.

54.Froof  
Sheik’s hair would froof in the mornings, much to his scorn; and yet, Link loved it because it was so soft to the touch.

55.Mutation  
Link has changed Sheik too much; and the mutation would never be undone.

56\. Skeleton  
Link could fight through monsters and skeletons alike, but he would never be able to fight through the grasp of his lover’s arms.

57.Rock  
Sheik slipped right into Link’s grasp with a small squeal during his little speech, and Link, albeit a little startled, thanked the slab of mossy rock and promised it that he would come to polish it one day.

58.Lies  
The lies he was forced to tell were dirty and insufferable, Sheik knew, yet he found himself gladly obliging with them just as long as he would be able to keep Link safe.

59.Ninja  
Sheik was too much like a Ninja, and Link was drawn to the secrecy of it; little did he know that it would be his very downfall.

60.Message  
Sheik hoped dearly that the messages would reach Link, but he knew Link was too busy hating him to even look at him in the eye.

61.Bugs  
Sheik was terrified of insects, and Link sometimes purposefully led him through a more lively part of the forest; the way Sheik would cling to him was always delightful and actually _cute._  
62.Effort  
The sheer effort it took for Link to hold himself back from just pouncing on Sheik’s muscled form was too difficult; after all, who could ever feel calm around a sweaty, _sexy_ Sheik?

63.Bandages (Band-aid)  
Only until Link had unwound them had he found the answer to why Sheik wore so many bandages- the dark, smooth skin under it was too divine and beautiful to be simply let out in the open.  
64.Wry (WRRYYYYY)  
Sheik smiled wryly at Link’s curiosity, wondering briefly just how many days the innocence would last.

65.Imaginary  
“Just… imagine what we could be,” Link had once said to Sheik, gazing dreamily into the night sky; now and only now does Link know how ironic that statement was.

66.Fly Me to the Moon  
“Fly me to the moon, just the two of us.” Sheik had whispered to a sleeping Link, voice lost to the wavering wind, and Link, in his sleep, had wondered why there was wetness on his lips and cheeks.

67.Discovery  
Link’s discovery to the fact that Sheik was ticklish was the biggest and worst slipup Sheik could have ever imagined having.

68\. What?  
“What?” Link said to the wind, gazing perplexedly at the spot that the Sheikah had just disappeared to; did he really just hear that confession?

69\. Adhesive  
Link was adhesive, just like glue; no matter how hard he tried, Sheik found himself being drawn to him like a moth to a light.

70.Under (Underworld)  
Link loved the way Sheik would feel so light when he was under him.

71.Cute (Kawaii Desu)  
Sheik, surrounded by fluffy cats and flustered to the tip of his ears, simply seemed too _cute_ to Link.

72.Electric (Mecha)  
Link’s touch was burning and electric, and each spark sent hot heat coiling through Sheik’s body.

73.Random  
At first, Link had merely been a random boy with foolish hope to Sheik; now, not a single thing about the man was just _random._

74.Video Game  
Link, gazing at the pained ruby eyes of his Sheikah, wants nothing more than to pause and rewind, to undo the wrongs; but he knows that the things he had said and done would never be forgiven.

75.Crisis  
Love is always a crisis of emotions for Sheik, and he is scared; but if it means that he would be with Link, then he is willing to work out the courage.

76.Insanity  
Without his Sheikah to guide him, Link is alone and confused in this insane excuse of a world. 

77.Ice  
When the hero appeared from the Zora’s Domain, blue to his nose and lips, Sheik was there to warm him with a various methods; Link personally enjoyed the cuddling the best.

78.Working Hard & 79\. Hardly Working  
Sheik would always work too hard; Link would always convince him otherwise.

80.Sandwich  
The sandwich that Sheik had prepared was cast to the side at the very moment they reunited after the temple; Link was too hungry for something else to care about a mere sandwich.

81.Clone  
When Link’s dark clone approached him, Sheik did not pull away; because as wrong as it sounded, Dark Link was the only part of Link that Sheik would ever deserve.

82.Clumsy  
Sheik would recognize Link’s clumsy, heavy footsteps anywhere.

83.Key (keyboard)  
As Link ran about, collecting the keys needed to unlock the temples, Sheik hid in the shadows, silently hoping that somehow Link would find the key to him as well.

84\. Hope  
The Hero of Time was Hyrule’s only hope, but Link- he was Sheik’s only hope.

85.Song  
The strong rhythm echoed around them in powerful notes, and Link, feeling his heart synchronize with the quick beat, wondered if he was growing ill.

86.Surprises  
Sheik had always hated surprises, but now, he was aching for a surprise, a miracle, _anything_ to bring him back…

87.Cursed  
“Are we cursed, or are we gifted?” Sheik asked quietly, and Link, gazing deeply into those red, red eyes of his, could not find the answer.

88.Awesomeness  
“YOU WILL DROWN IN MY AWESOMENESS!” Link screamed, and Sheik decided that this was the last time he would take Link drinking.

89\. Web (Internet)  
Gazing at a spider that strung from its web, currently occupied with the job of cocooning its prey in silken threads, Link could not help but think of Sheik.

90.Fire  
The fire burned around them in a hazed mess, swallowing everything its path, and for the first time, Link saw Sheik cry. 

91.Orange  
Red then orange to brown to black; Sheik’s irises were like the sunset, and Link loved it.

92.Love  
The love that carefully blossomed between the hero and the guide was a forbidden one; yet, the nectar from it was the fruitiest and sweetest ever seen.

93.Annoyance  
“I hate you,” Sheik would say, annoyance written in his eyes, and Link, reading the truth beneath the mask, would only smile.

94.Misunderstanding  
“It was just a misunderstanding, Sheik, please-“ Link tried to say, but Sheik was already gone, and Link was talking to thin air.

95.Fantasia  
Their harmonies were wearing thin, Link’s breath was running out, and Sheik’s fingers were starting to ache; but they still played on, because the melody was simply too beautiful to let go.

96.Puppy  
Without Link, Sheik was just a lost puppy.

97.Lost  
The Hero of Time was lost in the flow of time, but there was no guide to lead him through.

98.Pie  
The sweet treat was good by itself, but Link had found a more _interesting_ way to finish it.

99.Fate  
Fate would eventually bring them together, Sheik knew; they would simply have to wait for another lifetime or two.

100\. Death  
There was only one thing that Link values more than his life, and he feels glad to be returning to it, even if it meant his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, happy new year! I really wanted to post this for a long time- what better to do than to post Shink for the first work of the year? And yes, I've changed some of the themes(the themes that are in parentheses are the ones that I changed), but I hope you would understand- since it's kinda difficult to write Sheik/Link with themes such as KAWAII DEKUUU or the Internet. I tried my best not to change it too much, though.
> 
> See the original theme here: challenge.lambdadelta.pl/
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile!


End file.
